


Why Do You Care?

by Mauisse Flowers (Mauisse_Flowers)



Series: Not-So-Avenger Phoibe [13]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blind Fluffball of Raging Justice, F/F, F/M, Gen, someone's insecure about her worth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauisse_Flowers/pseuds/Mauisse%20Flowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things come to light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Do You Care?

"I don't need to be babied, Steve!"

"Yes, you do! You almost died!" He nearly snarled, and she couldn't remember ever seeing him so angry, so pained, even when Wanda had gotten into Steve's head, or when Peggy had died. "How can you be so blasé about this?"

Lucy looked away, glaring at the hospital sheets. There was a bad taste in her mouth. Her heart beat was a little erratic, but not enough to bring in nurses. Her side hurt like hell, it slowly knitting back together. Her head was wrapped, a dull pounding never stopping.

Luna and Hotaru were out in the hall, the younger pacing frantically. She could feel Matt just a little ways from them, standing a quiet vigilance with nerves so tight they might snap if he became more stressed. Peter had left the room shortly after she woke up, to go find the others and let them know.

Her fingers clenched the bed sheet, remembering the color red, thick and hot, coating her hands like paint. A screaming mother, a crying sister, and how Lucy had saved the boy from death. Other than Pietro, she'd never brought anyone that close to Death back. Then she had gone on and came across a man holding his baby close, crying under the table he'd hidden behind. Drained already, Lucy took the child and healed her without a word.

Then had come the doombots, and she couldn't– Lucy was too– she had been stupid. So, so stupid. She should have gone back to the Tower, let the others work, but she couldn't just leave. So one had gotten her, shooting out her side when she rolled out of the way. There had been too much blood, and an angry roar with a sea of green, then frantic red tinted eyes. The last thing she saw was a head of black-purple hair, and violet eyes swimming with tears.

"Why do you care so much?" She cried, a feeling welling up between her breast that she couldn't name but hurt. "All I am is something to be used. That's all I've ever been to people from other worlds. I'm never me, I'm just the healer, the finder, the one who does things without thanks or being given things in return. Why do you care so much when I'm just another pawn for you superheroes?"

Steve stared at her, a mix of anger and horror on his face, rolling off him in waves. Her shoulders tensed up, rising to her ears.

"Is that really what you think about us?" He whispered, thrown by the admittance. "Lucy, no, we–"

"That's what every single Universe has thought about us, about me." She whispered. "That's why we had to move, keep going. We've never been accepted because we don't belong."

"We don't think that." Steve dropped to his knees by her bed, grabbing a hand, refusing to let her yank it back. "Lucy, we all care about you and Luna and Hotaru. God," he shook his head, "we were all in shambles before you showed up. A ticking time bomb. We had no glue before you."

"I'm not glue." She whispered, head turned away from him. "I tear people apart."

It was silent for a while, and she thought he had given up, that he would release her hand and leave, allowing her the chance to escape. But instead he did speak, voice wavering, a rage so great under each word she was surprised he wasn't yelling.

"How could he leave you and let this happen?"

Her head turned slowly, seemingly of its own accord. Her eyes were wide in shock, unable to understand why Steve was suddenly so angry at Draco, at a man he'd never met. He stood, still holding her hand. He pressed her knuckles to his lips, the movement amazingly gentle. Lucy shivered.

"Lucy, I'm damning myself with these words, and I know you'll never feel the same."

_No._

"No."

She reached out her other hand, begging him to stop. Lucy knew what he was going to say, had probably known all along. But she was too worthless here, she couldn't stay. She could never stay, even if she loved him as Usagi loved Mamoru, as Haruka did Michiru, as she had once loved Konzen without knowing. She already loved another, who's world was where she had worth, a world she was born into unlike this one. "No, please, Steve, no."

"I love you, Lucy." She closed her eyes at the words, look anguished. "Lucy, I love you. And I can't… I can't watch you just sit and wither, waiting for a man who may not ever come back." He took a breath, and she let him continue. "He made you go. You could have stayed, but he made you go, and he promised to find you. It's been years since then. Your sister begged you to stay, but you left because you knew no one else could find the other scattered souls."

"You don't know that!" She turned then, enough strength returned to wrench her hand back. "Arianne could have, or Setsuna."

"I do know." He replied, just as harsh as her, eyes blazing with a storm of emotion Lucy staunchly refused to dissect. "Hotaru has told me, as has Michiru and Haruka. Either you went, or Usagi did, and you refused to make her do that."

"You–" She couldn't say the words. Even when absolutely furious, she would never call Steve a liar. He was anything but a liar to her. Instead, she brushed back the blankets, ripping out the IV and tearing away the heart clip. "I will not stay here and listen to this. I won't listen to you compare my fiancé to my sister and the choices I made of my own freewill."

"Because you know it's true." He replied coldly, not stopping her. The others shuffled outside, Matt suddenly right by the door with Luna, Hotaru stood back nervously. "You know just how terrible he was to propose to you and make you leave."

She rounded on him, shrieking, "Enough!"

Both were heaving, glaring at each other for far too similar reasons. He bit out. "You know it's true."

"Stop acting like a dick." She spat back. "It doesn't suit you."

She could see that flash of childishness, the temptation for him to say, "Make me," and she half-expected it to come out. But they were stopped by Haruka and Michiru moving down the hall at extremely fast paces, forcing Matt and Luna to move so the lovers could come into the hospital room.

Lucy turned to face them, surprised to see the duo. The fight seemed to drain out of her, knowing that it wasn't just Luna, Artemis, Hotaru, and her braving this Universe alone. She stumbled, and Haruka had her swept up bridal style, scolding her for getting out of the bed.

Michiru walked Steve from the room with a stern quiet, refusing to let him stay when he was so riled up. "You can continue this useless bickering later, Captain Rogers." She told him. "I understand how you feel, but now is not the time."


End file.
